Vacuum tables are devices that use suction to securely hold workpieces during machining, such as cutting (e.g., with a router or drag knife), milling, engraving, etc. A typical vacuum table includes a porous or perforated table top connected to a vacuum chamber. A vacuum pump continuously applies suction to the vacuum chamber so that a workpiece is held against the table top. When processing (e.g., cutting) of the workpiece is complete, the vacuum pump may be shut off so that the workpiece can be removed from the table top. Because of the advantages of using vacuum tables during manufacturing processes, it is desirable to design improved vacuum tables.